


Request

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: I get plot bunnies stuck in head sometimes and sometimes for ones I don't know how to write. This is glee fanfiction request





	Request

My request is to fill in slightly au of what would have happened if Artie broke his arm after Tina pushed him out of his wheelchair. You can decide details. You could already see Sam and Kitty where pissed after she pushed him. Ryder never faced us though he was nice kid and picked up Artie's chair. At very end Jake had unexplainable look on his face. Artie and Kitty had already left room. As Artie was falling we see concern in Marely and Blaine's faces. Unique was so into dance she didn't see it and we don't see her reaction as her face is just out of frame as Artie hit the ground. You can decide if it hurt right away or not etc as it's easy at first to not realize you broke a bone sometimes. But Artie's Artie so it could have hurt and he played it off like fine because he was so embarrassed. it definitely at least sting for Kevin actor as you can tell by way his right arm at least I think it was right was placed in air as Sam put Artie back in chair. It's not past Artie to try and hide something he feels makes him seem weeker then just chair. These are just base points you can use anyone of them to work off of. How does it effect nationals beyond Artie gets ballad and won't really be able to be in other two numbers they just need 12 total. They have cheerios filling in. Who gets what how does it make everyone feel. Do they still do Finn's songs. Do judges have sympathy or are they confused. What color is the cast? How do others feel about it? Does Tina get suspended? How protective do Sam and Kitty become of Artie in Hall? They already gave Tina death glare. I imagine Blaine being most coordinated of the seniors be tasked with helping Artie get around school till graduation. You get the idea.


End file.
